


Tinder Fails, old-school prevails

by Waxa



Series: Clexa Week 2019 [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexaweek2019, Day 5, F/F, Finn sucks, Lexa saves the day, tinder au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waxa/pseuds/Waxa
Summary: When Tinder fails, the only way to preserve your sanity is by having an old school way of getting a date.Really the tittle says it all.





	Tinder Fails, old-school prevails

**Author's Note:**

> Clexaweek2019: Tinder AU
> 
> All characters and events in this publication are fictitious and any resemblance to real people is purely coincidental (Ok, it's not, it's basically a call out to the douchebag I went on a date with.)

Clarke is sipping her drink, waiting for her date to return from the bathroom where he has been in for a while now. She takes one look at her watch and she knows almost ten minutes have passed since he excused himself pretty quickly to go to the bathroom to take a piss (his words made her cringe at the time).

She takes her cellphone out, and replies to the comments and messages her friends have sent her in the past hour she’s been on the date. After a while she gets bored and opens up the Tinder app to see his profile again and the conversation they’ve had since they matched.

She takes the time to go over their conversation.

It started out great.

He was a gentleman. He really was. He started off with a lame joke (not a dirty one, thank god) and then proceeded to send her memes and to talk about his fortunate luck, his ambitions and his goals.

He never once asked her for a nude (ok he did but he just ‘wanted to make sure’ that the carpet match her drapes, again his words made her cringe at the time but she found it almost funny when he said that he was joking).

His photos were great. Even though he had pretty douche photos, like the one in his bathroom shirtless and flexing his arms, or the one at the beach with the caption that said me and the bitch, or even the one where he was posing in the hood of his old Ferrari. He also had one where he was holding a dog and one where he was doing this sort of origami animals that turned out to be penis forms after a while.

Still, she swiped right and they were a match.

Not many days later and she was meeting him at a bar her best friend suggested. A local and safe setting that she could use to her own advantage. After all, one can never know what would happen and it’s better to be safe than to be sorry.

At first Clarke was thankful that he looked pretty much the same as his photos and he was his charming self as much as he was on text but then she could see his receding hairline and he literally acted as if he was the only topic they could talk about. .

Clarke really couldn’t afford to see any fault in this guy when she so much tried to look for faults in everyone she met. So right now, he was too good to be true.

***

Lexa has seen it all.

No, really she has seen it all. Having a bar, tending to it, and being people’s shrink without having an actual license to practice, she has heard, seen, smelled and tasted all there is to human interactions.

Tonight she wished it to be different, but it started off the same. The usual’s arrived and practiced their routine. The new one’s caused raucous. The wanted patrons were well mannered and the unwanted were the epitome of hell.

And then there was her. 

She was new but didn’t cause any raucous (only in her head and in her heart, that was cheesy even by Lexa’s standards), she was very well wanted because she was mannered but she was with the most unwanted usual that was having his practiced routine of bringing out his ‘conquest’ as he has pointed out many times before.

The only reason why she allows the lowlife to come to her bar was that he was a regular that spent thousands of dollars on a daily basis. She could afford to not let him in, pretty easily, but it always meant good tip for her employees when he tipped them nicely, so she wouldn’t deny them that.

But it seems her patience is wearing thin now that she has seen him with the most beautiful woman she has ever laid her eyes on, and the fact that he was doing what he always does without really giving the stunning blue eyed woman a real chance it was enough for Lexa to spring into action.

She sees him leave her at the bar while he stalks his new conquest. And she can’t help but to thank whoever was out there for the opportunity. She has heard everything (even if it’s not much) the blonde had said and she’s already fallen in deep.

She takes one wet glass in her hand and with the other holding a rag cleans it up. She approaches the blonde who is now invested in whatever her phone was showing. She caught the tinder symbol and the profile of the guy and the way that she frowned at whatever she was looking at.

"If he seems too good to be true, he probably isn't." Lexa says casually. Unfortunately for the blonde, Lexa knows her statement to be true.

"Excuse me?" The blonde swallows the sip of the drink she's having. She looks at the bartender for a more detailed explanation.

"Your date," She states simply and a look of understanding crosses the blue eyed girl. The blonde raises her eyebrow in question.

"You deserve better." Lexa leans in more on the bar, showing her bare arms and her tattoos.

"And what makes you think he's not?" The stunning blonde does the same, she leans in more on the other side of the bar, only she shows more than just her arms, that being her ample cleavage and the stunning infinity necklace rounding her neck.

"Because I know his type."

"And what is his type...?" The blonde glances down to see if there is any nametag, when there isn’t she’s soon distracted by muscles and the peeking tattoo on the brunette's fit arm and to top it all she then notices how the two open buttons of her blouse gives her an ample view of her chest. Even if it is not as ample as her own, she can still appreciate the form of a beautiful woman.

"Alexandria." Lexa gives her an honest smile that turns into a smirk after seeing the blonde checking her out. "But I prefer Lexa.”

“So Lexa, tell me how do you know he’s not the one for me.”

“To make it quick: I bet you met him on one of the social dating apps because god forbid we met new people the old fashion way.”

Clarke blushes and nods when she sees Lexa waiting for her answer with that devilish raise of her brow.

Lexa smirks in triumph but it vanishes as quickly as it appeared with the rant. “His profile must've said that he likes long walks at the beach just like the next guy, he's a secret romantic at heart and that he has good intentions, maybe that he likes to drink socially which means a beer or two every single day, that he doesn't smoke but it's not against it and he's looking for the right girl to see how things go after a dinner and a movie.”

Clarke is considering calling the brunette out and asking her if she already dated him, since she knows word by word what his profile said. But she can sense that she would be sorely mistaken and she didn’t want to look more of a fool than she actually was.

“But since you guys are here we will have to give him points for that,”

“I actually insisted on meeting him here.”

“Well done then. But he is testing you because he certainly likes a girl who can hold her liquor and I bet all of his profile pictures are him shirtless or him hiding his receding hairline in a baseball cap or him in his shiny big car.”

“Aha! He doesn’t have a shiny big car.” Clarke says, happy that the brunette was talking about from intuition rather than experience. Still it backfires because she practically has admitted to the other things being true and makes the brunette smirk.

“Thank god for that then. Most men who buy big cars is because they’re trying to compensate for their lack of, you know what I mean. And I bet you, since you guys got here he's talked mostly about him, his favorite sports, what he does and how expensive his suit is.”

Clarke huffs.

“I’m sure he has told you how beautiful you look tonight, because you are, but I bet you he doesn't even know the color of your big beautiful blue eyes since he has stared at your breast most of the time.”

What was up with that?

“And I know for a fact that him going to the bathroom was all just a ruse because he was chatting up to this girl who walked in and they're at the back of the bar not in vision sight which is pretty clever for him but a douchey douchey move since you are the most attractive woman I've ever met.”

Clarke has the urge to look back but she can’t since she’s entranced by the way that Lexa has almost perched herself in front of her, watching with the most beautiful green eyes she has ever seen the way she blushes and the way that her mouth curves downwards.

“But you should know that if I were him I wouldn't dream of doing that or anything that could possibly scare you away and I think that pretty much covers all." Lexa feels satisfied and Clarke is at loss for words.

"How did you know all that?"

Lexa lets out a sigh and makes a displeased face that covers up her entire self. "He dated my best friend for two years before she caught the lying bastard just three months ago."

"Oh!"

"If you need anything just let me know." As abrupt as the conversations started it ended and Clarke couldn't understand why until she felt a hand on her back. She shivered at the unpleasant feeling of the weight of his hand and he mistook it for a good thing because of the smirk he was sporting.

"Did you miss me?" He whispers in her ear with his cocky stance. She wants to scoff but instead wants to try something. She at least wants to give him the benefit of the doubt since she's there to know him. He probably has changed and even if her thoughts of him being ‘’too good to be true’’ were all she could think of at the start of the date she wants to give him one more chance.

"Hey Finn, what color are my eyes?" She asks him without giving him a chance to see her since her focus is only on a serious looking Lexa attending other patrons near them but stealing glances towards them from time to time. 

"Why are you asking princess?" He presses his seat closer to hers to get a chance to see her but she keeps her gaze on Lexa who looks at her with a worried glance. The butterflies start to appear. She has been waiting for them since the start of the date. But it’s not him who’s making her feel them but the goddess looking model from behind the bar.

"Just answer the question."

"Hmm grey?" He mumbles his answer and takes a large sip of his beer. "It's a little bit dark in here." He defends himself. Clarke then turns to look at him, like really looks at him and sees the fraction of a second where he meets her eyes but then lowers to her generous cleavage.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You know what? Get lost."

"What? Why?" He wines like a child and has the audacity to look like he doesn't know what he did wrong. Just then her savior comes in the form of the brunette alongside this hunky security dude. She’s not behind the bar anymore, where she can appreciate her whole figure and whole presence. She’s a bit taller than her and she’s already dreading to waste any more minutes with the guy when she could spend it knowing and thanking her savior.

"I believe she said to go away Finn."

"What does it matter to you Woods?" Before Lexa can reply Clarke stops her with the touch of her hand on her arm and for both their sake Clarke leaves her hand there for support. “I got this.” She says to Lexa, and the brunette gives her an encouraging smile.

"Tell me what do I do for living?" She turns to see Finn who frowns at the placement of her hand and the way that the brunette hovers behind her with the intimidating bouncer.

"You're a nurse?" When he sees the disappointment on her face he backtracks. "No, no. You’re a Doctor?"

"And what I specialize in?"

"Hmm general doctor?"

"How many siblings do I have?"

"Two?" Clarke at this point wants to throw her drink at his face. She refrains barely because she doesn’t want to cause a scene or prove to him that he’s gotten under her skin when that’s the last thing she’s feeling for him now.

“What’s my last name?”

“Ha! That’s easy, you’re Clarke Griffin.”

"And what's the name of the girl you just met?"

"Jessi-wait what? What girl?" Clarke really wants to put her hands in good use but he's not worth it and Finn at least has the decency to admit defeat.

"Look Clarke I'm sorry. I guess we're not working."

"Yeah asshole, beat it." Clarke turns to Lexa to see her already waving and saying something to the security guy. "Gustus take Finn out of here and I don't wanna see him in my bar again." Gustus nods and grabs Finn by the arm who doesn't protest that much.

“Can I least tell the other girl that I’m going?”

“Out.” Lexa orders and he scurries off quickly.

"Thank you Lexa," Clarke gives her a grateful smile but the brunette waves her off with a nod.

"Don't worry, Clarke."

"Can I buy you a drink?" Clarke offers and holds her breath in case of having her offer turned down. Lexa did said that she preferred being old school and it doesn’t get as old as buying a pretty girl a drink.

Lexa notices this and smiles.

"On one condition," Lexa says and Clarke raises her eyebrow in question. "Go on a date with me."

Clarke is the one this time that smiles.

Who knew that being old school would prevail.

Tinder sucks.  


End file.
